Floreli Olivia Ivy
Floreli Olivia Ivy resides in the Plant Castle along with her father. Her father is the Plant Monster. Her mother is diseased. Her birthday is June 24th. Personality Floreli is very friendly and energetic. She has many friends in Monster High. She likes helping others and hates discrimination. Floreli is selfless. Sadly, she is constantly bullied by her cousin, Lilly Thorn. She refuses to commit any act she knows is not aloud at Monster High even when her friends tell her to. Because of this, she has lost many friends. Even though she hates losing her friends, she prefers staying in safety rather than having a bad friend. She loves joking around and play harmless pranks on her friends. She does everything with a smile and may get competitive in games and sports. If she loses in a game, she admits defeat and congratulates the winner. If she wins, she tells everyone it's just about the fun. She may be quiet at school, but she is really loud at home. Physical Appearance Floreli has light green skin and green eyes. Her hair is dark brown and short and is usually let down, unless it's a special ocasion. A big bang covers her right eye completely. Her lips have been painted red. Monster Type She is the daughter of the Plant Monster. Almost nothing is known of the Plant Monster, and Floreli refuses to say anything about her father. Floreli says her father is American, and her mother was Mexican. Both accents can be heard when Floreli speaks. Because her father is a plant, Floreli is a plant too. This means she gets thorns in her face, vines in her legs and flowers in her hair. The vines in her legas and the flowers in her hair can not be removed, but the thorns in her face can. Relationships Family *Floreli's father is the Plant Monster, her mother was a gardener. Her mother is diseased and she lives with her father who lives a few miles away from Monster High. Floreli never met her mother, but her father tells her about her. Friends *Tiffany is Floreli's friend since kindergarden. When Tiffany moved to Monster High, Floreli moved there to be with her. Tiffany always gives Floreli a laugh. *Floreli is also friends with Iris Michelle. Enemies *She extremely dislikes her cousin, Lilly Thorn, due to the fact that Lilly bullies her since she was small. Clothing Floreli's wardrobe has all typexs of fashions from the time period she was born to this day. All her clothing comes in green and white. Basic Floreli's hair is let down. She is wearing a white dress with long sleeves. The sleeves have a flower bow on each side. The dress has lace at the bottom. On her neck there is a daisy necklace. Her shoes are green with a flower stamped on each one. On her head she is wearing a leaf headband with a rose on it. Gloom beach Floreli's hair is tied into a side ponytail with a green vine. She wears neon green glasses, a green one-piece swimsuit with a flower design on it, and green sandals with a flower on the straps. Dawn of the Dance Floreli's hair is curled. Her bang is held with a green barrete. She wears a vine necklace with a rose charm. Her dress goes up to her knees. It is a white dress with gold accesnts at the bottom. It has short, puffy sleeves. Her shoes are green ballet flats with vines stamped on them. On her hair there is a rose. Dead tired Floreli's hair is made into a messy bun tied with a green vine. Her sleeping mask is green and has a flower design all over it. She wears a green nightgown with a bow in the middle of the nightgown. The bow has a daisy in the middle. The nightgown goes up to her knees and has lace at the bottom. Her slippers are white with a flower on them. Pet Floreli owns a pet mandrake that goes by the name Flor. It used to be a normal mandrake until Floreli's father cast a spell on it so i could act like a pet. Flor and Floreli are inseparable. Floreli once took her to Monster High, but Flor bit her teacher. Since then, Floreli no longer takes Flor to school. Skullette Floreli's skullette has a vine headband with leaves and a rose on it. Category:Plant Category:Females Category:Original Characters